thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 7 (again)
The seventh series of Thomas & Friends first aired in October 2003 in the UK, the same day it was first released on DVD and VHS in the UK. All twenty-six episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK, all having at least one version with original music, and Michael Brandon in the US, all having at least one version with new music. Michael Angelis also re-narrated four episodes for the US release New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. This series was filmed during HiT Entertainment's acquisition of Gullane Entertainment. An episode is paired with the eighth and ninth series airings on PBS and Nick Jr airings on weekends. Contentsshow Production Whilst the acquisition of HiT Entertainment had neared completion, Britt Allcroft not only became a non-executive director, but also started to focus on outside business necessities in her second hometown of Santa Monica, Calfornia, USA. Acting as creative consultant would end up being her final involvement with Thomas & Friends. David Mitton quietly followed suit, deciding not to remain as a full time director for the show anymore. Both of them were joined by Robert Gauld-Galliers, Mike O’Donnell and Junior Campbell, who shared the same interest. When the eighth series first aired in 2004 on Nick Jr. in the UK and PBS in the US, a seventh series episode that is thematically similar to the two eighth series episodes in the airing would be shown between them. As there were thirteen of these airings, thirteen episodes of the seventh series were recomposed by Robert Hartshorne for these airings. Additionally, the UK version of Rheneas and the Roller Coaster with the new music was released on Bumper Party Collection! in May 2005. This continued in late 2005 with the ninth series, but that time, six episodes from the sixth series were used for the airings, thus six episodes from the seventh series were not, one of which was Rheneas and the Roller Coaster. However, they have all been released on home video in the US. The other five episodes are The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, Bad Day at Castle Loch, Snow Engine, The Runaway Elephant and The Grand Opening, and they are the only episodes of the series to not have a known UK version with the new music. Conversely, there are only seven episodes of the series known to have a US version with the original music. On the 2004 US VHS/DVD New Friends for Thomas, the episodes Gordon and Spencer, Emily's New Coaches, The Spotless Record and Peace and Quiet are re-narrated by Michael Angelis for American audiences, and they retain the original music. On another 2004 US VHS/DVD, Thomas and the Jet Engine, the episodes Harold and the Flying Horse, Bulgy Rides Again and Salty's Stormy Tale are narrated by Michael Brandon as usual yet still retain their original compositions by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. This series also uses more stock footage than any other series to date, possibly due to the fact that it was filmed alongside Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. Episodes Screenshot UK title (top) US title (bottom) Written by Original UK release date Episode number # Emily'sNewCoaches14 Emily's New Coaches Jan Page 6 October 2003 #01 On her first day, Emily takes Annie and Clarabel, which makes Thomas cross. He eventually forgives her after saving him from hitting a broken down Oliver. PercyGetsitRight48 Percy Gets it Right Paul Larson 7 October 2003 #02 Percy is worried over a wobbly line and tries to tell the Fat Controller, but he's too late as Thomas sets off to collect a prize bull. Bill,BenandFergus30 Bill, Ben and Fergus Brian Trueman 8 October 2003 #03 Bill and Ben become fed up with Fergus' orders and decide to rebel, which leads to trouble. TheOldBridge44 The Old Bridge The Old Iron Bridge Paul Larson 9 October 2003 #04 Skarloey puffs across a damaged bridge and ends up dangling over the river below. He becomes afraid to cross it again until Rheneas runs out of water on the bridge. Edward'sBrassBand45 Edward's Brass Band Robyn Charteris 10 October 2003 #05 Edward is excited when he is to take the brass band to a concert until a huge boiler from a ship knocks him on his side, leaving Bertie to take the brass band. What'stheMatterwithHenry?39 What's the Matter with Henry? George Tarry 13 October 2003 #06 Thomas, Percy and Henry are sent to collect coal trucks and take them to the docks. Henry is feeling ill but Thomas and Percy do not believe him and leave him a long line of trucks. JamesandtheQueenofSodor63 James and the Queen of Sodor Paul Larson 14 October 2003 #07 Gordon is irritated with James' boasting so he tricks him into collecting the Queen of Sodor. James does not realise it is actually an old barge until he arrives. TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop41 The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop The Refreshment Lady's Stand James Mason 15 October 2003 #08 The Refreshment Lady is very busy, so Peter Sam is chosen to take her around the railway to find a spot for her new tea shop. TheSpotlessRecord54 The Spotless Record Spotless Record Paul Larson 16 October 2003 #09 A new tank engine named Arthur has a spotless record, meaning he has never been naughty or had an accident. Thomas gets a cheeky idea and plays a trick on Arthur to spoil his spotless record. Toby'sWindmill55 Toby's Windmill Toby and the Windmill David Mitton (story) Jan Page 17 October 2003 #10 Toby's favourite place is the old windmill. One night, the windmill is put in danger when it is struck by lightning. BadDayAtCastleLoch43 Bad Day at Castle Loch Jenny McDade 20 October 2003 #11 Donald and Douglas are instructed to take a special load for Callan Castle's reopening. Disaster strikes when a fallen tree and landslide leave them stranded all night. RheneasandtheRollerCoaster35 Rheneas and the Roller Coaster James Mason 21 October 2003 #12 Rheneas is concerned he may not be special enough for some schoolchildren until he is diverted onto an old mountain line and has a wild ride. Salty'sStormyTale41 Salty's Stormy Tale Polly Churchill 22 October 2003 #13 Salty becomes upset when Thomas and Percy make fun of him. On the way home, Salty and Fergus come across a lighthouse with its generator broken down. SnowEngine59 Snow Engine Oliver the Snow Engine Jenny McDade 23 October 2003 #14 Oliver hates snow but changes his mind after he slips on some icy rails and he and Toad must spend the night crashed through a giant snowman. SomethingFishy33 Something Fishy Paul Larson 24 October 2003 #15 The Fat Controller is looking for engines to run the coastal line. Arthur wishes to, as he's already been there and sees it as his favourite place. Thomas is chosen instead, and he complains about the smell of fish. TheRunawayElephant29 The Runaway Elephant George Tarry 27 October 2003 #16 When Duncan is asked to take an elephant statue to a new park, he carelessly leaves behind the brake van. PeaceAndQuiet32 Peace and Quiet Paul Larson 28 October 2003 #17 Murdoch arrives to help with the goods work but gets annoyed when Salty and Harvey continuously ask questions. FergusBreakstheRules34 Fergus Breaks the Rules Thomas and the Search for Fergus Jan Page 29 October 2003 #18 Diesel is sent to help Fergus at the Cement Works, where he tricks Fergus into venturing into the scrapyard. BulgyRidesAgain60 Bulgy Rides Again Brian Trueman 30 October 2003 #19 More summer holidaymakers are flocking to Sodor but Thomas and Emily are under maintenance, so the Fat Controller puts Bulgy back into service. HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse44 Harold and the Flying Horse Robin Kingsland 31 October 2003 #20 The Vicar is organising a Village Fete but Harold feels left out and wishes to help in some way. He gets his chance when Pegasus, the carthorse, gets stuck in a ditch. TheGrandOpening54 The Grand Opening James Mason 3 November 2003 #21 Harold has engine trouble, so the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt choose to ride the hot air balloon to the opening of a new station instead. BestDressedEngine48 Best Dressed Engine Polly Churchill 4 November 2003 #22 The engines are celebrating May Day and they are all decorated. James comes up with a "Best Dressed Engine" competition but Gordon sees decorations as undignified. GordonAndSpencer49 Gordon and Spencer Lee Pressman 5 November 2003 #23 Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer who is taking the Duke and Duchess to a party. Gordon advises Spencer to take on water, but he refuses to listen. NotSoHastyPuddings52 Not So Hasty Puddings Not So Hasty Cakes Thomas and the Avalanche Robyn Charteris 6 November 2003 #24 Thomas is cross with Elizabeth for telling him he is not reliable enough when the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt assigns her to deliver some Christmas puddings to the harbour. TrustyRusty45 Trusty Rusty James Mason 7 November 2003 #25 Rusty alerts the other engines about damage to The Old Wooden Bridge but Duncan does not trust him, especially when he needs more coal for the journey home and the nearest coal bunker is on the other side of the bridge. ThreeCheersforThomas61 Three Cheers for Thomas Hooray for Thomas Jan Page 10 November 2003 #26 Thomas takes some children to their annual sports day and starts to dream of winning a medal. Percy suggests having a race so Thomas races Bertie again, but he has to stop to help the Fat Controller. Songs Screenshot Title Composers Original release date FiveNewEnginesintheShed9 Five New Engines in the Shed Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell 16 March 2004 (US; VHS/DVD) Good morning sunshine, brand new day Busy day for the railway... JamesandtheRedBalloon70 The Red Balloon Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell 23 December 2004 (CHN; DVD) There's so much to see on the Island of Sodor Waterfalls and windmills, valleys of green... FergusBreakstheRules41 There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell 23 December 2004 (CHN; DVD) ﻿There once was an engine who ran away, Just up and went... ToadStandsBy4 Troublesome Trucks Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell 23 December 2004 (CHN; DVD) The engines always think they are so clever And so they like to bump the trucks around... Salty'sStormyTale63 Salty Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell 23 December 2004 (CHN; DVD) There's a dockside Diesel we know well Who can spin a yarn... It'sOnlySnow50 The Whistle Song Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell 23 December 2004 (CHN; DVD) Engines all have whistles, as everybody knows. And as they leave the station, you'll hear the whistle blow... Characters Thomas Edward Henry Gordon James Percy Toby Duck Donald and Douglas Oliver Bill and Ben Harvey Diesel Mavis 'Arry and Bert Salty Skarloey Rheneas Peter Sam Duncan Rusty Annie and Clarabel Toad Bertie Bulgy Elizabeth Harold Cranky Troublesome Trucks Sir Topham Hatt Lady Hatt Refreshment Lady The Tailor Tiger Moth's Pilot Harold's Pilots The Lighthouse Keeper The Fisherman The Dockyard Manager The Captain Stephen Hatt (not named) The Storyteller (not named) One Member of the Railway Board (not named) Terence (does not speak) Trevor (does not speak) Jem Cole (does not speak) The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) The Coaling Plant Manager (does not speak) Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) Big Mickey (not named; does not speak) Henrietta (cameo) George (cameo) Butch (cameo) Tiger Moth (cameo) Bridget Hatt (cameo) Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Farmer McColl (cameo) Farmer Finney (cameo) Nancy (cameo) Cyril the Fogman (cameo) Miss Jenny (cameo) Tom Tipper (cameo) The Special Visitor (cameo) One of the stone-dropping boys (cameo) The Butler (cameo) The Fire Brigade (cameo) The Smelter's Yard Manager (cameo) Headmaster Hastings (cameo) Three other members of the Railway Board (cameo) Stepney (stock footage appearance; does not speak) Duke (stock footage cameo) The Crovan's Gate Policeman (stock footage cameo) The Dryaw Policeman (stock footage cameo) Daisy (music video cameo) BoCo (music video cameo) Class 40 (music video cameo) S.C. Ruffey (music video cameo) Bulstrode (music video cameo) The Elsbridge Cricket Club (music video cameo) Characters Introduced Emily Fergus Arthur Murdoch Spencer Sodor Brass Band Lord Callan The Teacher Dusty Miller (not named) The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Trivia This was the final series of many things: David Mitton's final series as director. Phil Fehrle's last series as producer. Peter Urie's last series as executive producer. The final series to have Robin Kingsland, Brian Trueman, and Jenny McDade write episodes for the series to date. The final series to include music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell, and thus the final series to use the original opening credits and theme. The final series produced by Gullane Entertainment. The final series dubbed by The Maidstone Studios. The final series dubbed by Mike Erander. The final series to have Britt Allcroft involved in production, as well as the only series to have her as script consultant before moving to America. The final series to be produced with any of the above mentioned people's involvement. The final series to use 35mm film. The final series in 4:3 fullscreen in Japan (as well as the last series to be released on Japanese video tapes). The final series to use music composed with Proteus 2, Proteus 1, Proteus 2000, Proteus 3 and Virtuoso 2000. The final series in Japan where episodes ended with a nameboard sequence of the characters featured. The final series to feature Terence until the twenty-first series. The last series in which Robyn Charteris wrote episodes for the series until the thirteenth series. The final series not dubbed in Greek and Portuguese. This was also the first series of several things: Michael Brandon's first series as primary US narrator. Jocelyn Stevenson's first series as executive producer. The first series to use the Thomas & Friends logo in the opening titles. The first series where Toby only speaks in one episode. The first series not dubbed in Norwegian or Slovenian. The first series filmed under HiT Entertainment. The first series not fully released on VHS in any country. The first series where Thomas is given a new wincing face mask since the original made its last appearance in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. This marks the only for several things: The only series to have Jan Page, George Tarry, and Polly Churchill as episode writers for series. Jan Page's only series as script editor. The only series to be produced with the above mentioned people's involvement. The only series to have all of its episodes recomposed with new, different soundtracks, which was done by Robert Hartshorne. They also use the eighth series intro with Engine Roll Call as the theme. In the sixth series, this only happened with six episodes. The only series to have Lee Pressman write episodes for the series until the seventeenth series. The only series where Edward and Henry only speak in one episode each. The only model series made in the 2000's that does not have Abi Grant involved. This series was never shown in Norway, Spain, Germany or Slovenia. The CiTV broadcasts of this series saw the return of two episodes being compiled into one ten-minute block. The only difference is that the opening titles were shown again at the end of the first episode. At the same time, CiTV also compiled the previous episodes from the sixth series into ten-minute blocks. This series was produced in association with Nickelodeon UK, as indicated by the endboard seen on Nick Jr. airings of the episodes. The series was later aired on November to December 2004 when it was rebroadcast on CITV. << Series 6 Series 7 Series 8 >> #01 Emily's New Coaches #10 Toby's Windmill #19 Bulgy Rides Again #02 Percy Gets it Right #11 Bad Day at Castle Loch #20 Harold and the Flying Horse #03 Bill, Ben and Fergus #12 Rheneas and the Roller Coaster #21 The Grand Opening #04 The Old Bridge #13 Salty's Stormy Tale #22 Best Dressed Engine #05 Edward's Brass Band #14 Snow Engine #23 Gordon and Spencer #06 What's the Matter with Henry? #15 Something Fishy #24 Not So Hasty Puddings #07 James and the Queen of Sodor #16 The Runaway Elephant #25 Trusty Rusty #08 The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop #17 Peace and Quiet #26 Three Cheers for Thomas #09 The Spotless Record #18 Fergus Breaks the Rules